Life like no other
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: It was a choice given to everyone that was allowed to stay. Even if it might change lives for-ever, it was something you couldn't say no too. So, Analine left her old life and started a new one, though it was not easy. Oc-centric or something like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Life like no other **

_Chapter 1_

If I were to describe the feeling that coursed through my veins as I finally stepped onto the planet that I was assigned to study on six even years ago, the list would have been endless. Pandora was much more beautiful and breath taking up close, even if were I landed I was surrounded by big metal gates and fences protecting me from the outside world, I could still see and hear the animals and life that surrounded us.

The mask covering my face tightened as a trained soldier pulled the buckles on tighter. I winced at a certain rubber piece dug into my skin. I nodded my thanks as I finally stepped off the platform and onto the ground of Pandora. I was officially on an alien planet, going to study the Na'vi, or should I say native people of this world with my own Avatar that had been in the making while I was on earth for the last six years.

I breathed in what my mask could offer me before setting off after the rest of the crew, making sure not to strain that far behind. Something caught my eye as the other ship was unloaded. Several soldiers walked out, then a man in a wheelchair. He looked rather odd just wheeling after the soldiers who didn't even bother to help him with his things.

"Miss! Keep up with the others!" A voice called me back as I jogged up towards the waiting soldier as he held the door open for me.

I entered and stood for a bit as the little room sucked the Pandorian air out and replaced it with fresh air. I took my mask off, sighing in relief as the annoying rubber bit finally went away. I snaked my way passed the crowds of new scientists until I reached the front, where three main scientists stood.

I watched in morbid fascination as they showed us around the blocks we would be working in. We passed a room which contained busy scientists all working on screens and checking data. Who I saw made me freeze mid step.

Dr. Grace Augustine stood near a scientist nodding away while talking about something that looked important.

"This is the Avatar Control room. Only authorized personal are allowed in here, or unless you have been given permission or with an escort. All persons that will be working here please stay behind." Another escort spoke and murmurs filled the air, as a few people stepped aside. I followed suit, watching as the others walked on ahead.

The scientist that lead us spoke up, "I am fully aware that each of you have trained for well over a year to be guarantied a spot in this research center. Each of you will receive instructions from me and other scientist about what position you will take and what you do. Are there any questions?"

And so we each fired off with our questions taking note on what our jobs may be like. From what I managed to put together it sounded very adventurous.

That seemed so very long ago, the day I had arrived to the very time now, which as I recall was only a month ago. I had done so much in that time. Researched my Avatar, gotten to known some of my fellow workers, along with some soldiers and others in different sections. I even managed to meet Jake Sulley, the one who had caught my attention when I arrived here.

We got along pretty well, even if he didn't know much about me. His personality just seemed to get to everyone, even if he was a tad over-confident on things, as per say when he got into his Avatar and practically ran stark naked around the base.

I laughed at this, but only when I was alone and no-one was around. He sure was entertaining to watch.

Time to come to the present right now, I sat in my little office desk, trying to fill in the report I was given by Colonel Quaritch. I grouched like a good scientist/medic I am and filled in what I knew about my Avatar, though my knowledge was limited.

"Analine, what are you doing here up at this time?" Norm asked, walking into the room. Carrying with him two cups of what I hoped was my heaven.

I turned to face him as he shoved the steaming cup of black liquid at me. I sighed in relief as I swallowed a large amount of the bitter liquid. I looked up at Norm and he was staring at me as if waiting for something and I blanked.

"Oh! Yeah, working on a report I have to finish soon. In-" I checked the time and choked on my drink, "-Right, now!" I turned around and printed what was left of the report hoping that it was adequate enough. I glanced at Norm for a moment before exiting the room, walking towards the main bridge. I didn't see the Colonel there so I just gave the report to the nearest second in command and walked away with a single word to give it to Colonel.

I walked back into my office, looking for Norm but he had already disappeared some-where. A knock at the door presented that some-one had arrived and I called them in. Looking over my shoulder I saw a female scientist standing there. "Miss Analine, Doctor Augustine is calling you in. She says that the Avatar process is about to begin. Your going into the forest with the others today."

I smiled at her, "Thank-you." She nodded, walking out with me following behind her. We entered the room, the scientist disappearing with the busy crowd while I stood near the entrance feeling like jell-o.

I hadn't been outside the gates before, even if I had been in my Avatar for several times. I felt my nerves kicking around my stomach like butterflies on a rampage. I took in a breath finally taking careful steps through the bristling scientists, making my way towards my Avatar.

I stopped when I spotted Norm and Jake talking with each other. I smiled, making my way towards the two who noticed me and smiled like crazy. "Hey, Analine! You ready to get out?"

I shrugged feeling my nerves kick in again, "I'm not sure. I mean never actually been outside the walls before."

Jake just smiled, "Don't worry. It's really great just as long as you stay with the others."

I managed to form a smile just as we all got called into the room. I slowed down as I zeroed in on my first Avatar change that would allow me to go outside.

"Okay, pansies! Get in and out! Five minutes max!" The voice of my role model boomed as she motioned for us to get in. I climbed into my link, laying down as I closed the lid and waited until I felt the familiar hum and closed my eyes letting myself become one with my Avatar.

I opened my eyes, taking in a breath without my mask restraining me of the air of Pandora. I slipped off the cot, looking around as I heard everyone do the same. I noticed Jake, who had that confident grin on his face, while Norm looked more awed then Jake. Grace looked calm as she motioned for us to follow her outside and onto the helicopter thing I hadn't bothered to learnt the name of.

I could feel the air behind me bristle and my ears without my knowledge swiveled in that direction. I turned to see Jake coming up behind me, smiling goofily. I smirked at him, turning back towards the helicopter following the others up as they got in.

I sat down beside Grace, with Norm and Jake across from me. I glanced at the pilot and smiled, it was Trudy Chacon, one of the smartest and best pilots here, we did along in a rough and tumble type of way. Finally I felt the rotters start up as we finally lifted off the ground and into the air. I glanced down nervously, hearing two laughs sound in front of me. I glowered when I realized that both Norm and Jake had sensed my discomfort.

I stuck my tongue out at them, feeling childish with that act. The rest of the flight was spent with me glowering at the teasing boys while they continued to tease me.

Soon enough I felt the helicopter touch the ground and I jumped out, feeling soft grass underneath me. I smiled, beamed more like it as I glanced down at the grass enjoying the moist feeling between my toes. I glanced up when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

It was Norm, he was grinning from ear to ear, "Like it so far?"

I nodded taking a few careful steps around the little clearing we landed in. I let my finger tips trace over the bark of a tree, then down the little glowing plant. It shut closed at my touch and I gasped. It felt so natural to be here right now, so right to be touching the flora of this world, to be feeling the life that flowed through it. _Eywa._

I turned around once I heard Grace call us all in, walking towards them I waited until she finally decided to speak.

"I know that some of us have been here before, while others haven't," She looked directly at me, "But the rules are all the same. Stay in site of the group, don't wonder to far, don't do anything stupid and for the love of all holy beings don't touch anything that looks dangerous. That hasn't happened before and it won't happen, ever!" Grace told us, looking straight at me and Jake.

I looked away trying not to meet her gaze, I mean its hard enough looking into her eyes when she's in her human form. Imagine what it'll be like with those large lemur like eyes. I swear they could pierce your soul.

"Lets move!"

I jumped into action as the group slowly but surely made our way through the forest of Pandora. Grace explaining the few details Norm missed when he told me about the Na'vi and wild life here.

Soon enough we made it to our destination. Grace and Norm taking samples of plants while Jake explored the place a bit. I stayed back watching the two as they picked out samples. I let my gaze travel over the extent of the trees and the ground, wondering ever so lightly over the small animals that scattered before I could catch a good sight of them. I noticed something shimmer in the tree not far away.

I turned my attention upwards and gasped as I saw-

I didn't quite know what it was, because once I saw it, it was gone. I turned my attention back towards Jake who was wondering very close to the tree line. I was about to call him back when a sudden roar made me jump a good foot in to the air. I watched with wide eyes as a giant creature burst out from where Jake had poked his head into. Further inspection told me roughly it was a Thanator. Well I hoped I got it right, because if I didn't I don't know what the hell I would have done.

"Nobody move." I heard Grace mumble quietly. "Back away very slowly."

I did as she told us, keeping my gaze on the Thanator. Jake though was not the lucky one as he stepped on a branch, tripping over his own feet. Then it all happened so fast, the Thanator charged at us, Jake ran one direction while Norm and Grace ran the other. I was stuck taking the other way. The Thanator kept his path as he ran after all of us, mainly Jake.

Soon enough we ran past a river, I glanced down at it briefly, seeing a blue figure running along the shore that was no doubt me.

"Jake, don't climb the tree!" I heard some-one shouted.

I managed to cast a glance backwards, watching as Jake climbed up the tree with the creature standing near the bottom. I smiled when I heard Jake laugh in triumph but all faded one the Thanator dug its claws into the bark and began to climb. I yelled at him to get away, but something grabbed me from behind. A hand coming around my mouth to stop my shout.

I looked up at Jake, seeing his usual over-confident smiling face gone and a serious look on his face. I tried to look back at who was holding me but the grip they had on me was tight, almost suffocating.

I struggled against my holder feeling their breathe on my cheek, "Stop moving." The owners voice whispered so quietly I couldn't determine who it was.

I didn't listen and bit down on the hand holding me in place. The person drew back with a hiss and I managed to turn, getting a good view of who held me. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

I let the word slip past without even knowing it, "_Na'vi._"

**Authors note: After watching the movie and after much thought I decided to write something that had been on my mind for a while. I wouldn't say plot bunny, just a random thought that grew into a bigger idea. **

**And to all those out there that are more informed of Avatar, Pandora and the Na'vi, your help would be appreciated with the details that might have been missed during this. **

**Remember this is for your enjoyment I just want it to be great and interesting to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Life like no other **

Chapter 2

What happened next confused and frightened me. The Thanator roared again and then I heard its footsteps run a different direction. I glanced back at where Jake was meant be but he was gone.

"Jake!" I yelled in the direction the Thanator disappeared.

The thundering footsteps of the Thanator disappeared and I was stuck wondering where it went. Yells from Norm and Grace brought my attention back to them. They appeared beside me, panting and asking questions non-stop. I ignored them after a few repeated questions, looking behind me. Searching for the Na'vi that stopped me before.

"I'm alright guys, fine. See!" I looked back at them, "Where did Jake go?! Did you see him?" Panic rose in me, as I looked around the little clearing we had stopped in.

Norm looked around while Grace sighed, "Lets get back to the chopper. Stay together." She commanded and started walking in the direction the helicopter was sitting.

I blanked then blinked as Norm followed taking my hand and dragging me after them. "What about Jake!? Are we just going to let him wonder in this place, alone? What if something happens?" I demanded, snatching my hand back while standing my ground. Jake was my friend and I wouldn't leave him behind, no matter what mess he had gotten himself into. Including this mess right now.

Grace saw differently though, "We can't look for him. That's final. If we go and get lost then it'll be even worse for us. Jake was lucky enough not to get killed when that Thanator chased him. We will return to the RDA and wait until he wakes up in his human form. Once we know where his Avatar body is, we can go and save him. For now we get back and hope that he'll return soon. Lets move." She resumed her walking sending a glare to Norm.

I hung my head in defeat, there was no winning against Grace. Looking over my shoulder hoping that I might catch a glimpse of Jake I followed Grace, Norm by my side. A few steps ahead something clicked in my head, "Did you see the Na'vi that came in earlier?" My question seemed to ring in the air as Grace sent me a curious gaze without stopping.

Norm asked the question that Grace didn't seem to speak, "What Na'vi? Did you see a Omaticaya clan member?"

I looked up at them nodding, "He appeared when Jake started to climbed the tree. Didn't you see him?"

Grace shook her head, "No, but lets get back to the chopper. We will talk about this on the ride back." I followed the two back into the helicopter. Taking my seat beside Grace.

"Where's Jake?" Trudy asked, glancing back at the three of us. Grace just shook her head, motioning for her to start up the rotors. Trudy just nodded, turning back to the controls, pressing the buttons that started the helicopter. Soon enough we were airborn, flying towards the RDA.

I glanced down, trying to spot something resembling Jake or at least any sign of him. "Tell us what happened?" Grace's question brought my attention back to her.

I sat up, "Well, the Omaticaya just appeared out of no-where, covered my mouth before I could tell Jake to get away from the Thanator. He then told me to be quite, but I think I bit him and that's when I saw him. Later the Thanator went after Jake who ran away, you two came along and he disappeared." I looked back down trying to see where we were.

Grace hummed, "That's odd. They usually don't bother to come this way."

After that, the trip was finished in silence and we all went back to the Avatar tent, where we went back to our human forms. I blinked my eyes as I came too, only to face the lid of my link. I lifted it off, stepping out and onto the ground. I stretched my soar muscles looking over at the others pods, who where already up and walking around. Grace seemed to be explaining the situation to a soldier who was jotting down the notes. Norm was by my side once he saw me up.

"We'll find him soon. I mean its not that hard to miss his Avatar." Norm said with a smile.

Soon enough I found myself smiling, heading back to my room. Laying down on my bed after the exhausting day.

A day had passed and when I thought that Jake would never appear he woke up and wheeled himself into the main hanger. How I knew this, well lets just say I was there when he casually rolled in.

Right now, he was telling Colonel Quaritch about what happened to him. I was surprised and intrigued with the story he was telling us, about how he was taken in by the Omaticaya people. Also meeting Neytiri. I was in a whirl wind of thoughts, ones from ranging the possibilities of this meeting, to the very small details and new findings it could bring us about this strange, unknown race.

But finally Jake finished his talk with the Colonel with a new plan of their own. Jake started to wheel away, and I followed.

"Jake!" I called after him, smiling when he turned his head to look at me before smiling himself.

"Hey, Analine." He greeted back. I walked alongside him as we made our way towards what I presumed was his room. "How have you been?"

I shook my head, "Alright I guess. Worrying about your sorry ass while I was working too. Be glad that I wasted time on you." I joked, punching him in the arm lightly. Jake just smiled and opened the door to a small room he occupied.

"I feel honored!" He replied, smiling.

That seemed like so long ago, as I stood here gasping in exhaustion and tiredness, wanting to just fall asleep and wake up in my normal human body, to forget what was happening now. But luck was not on my side, neither was fate as I strained to keep running back towards the place where all our bodies lay, planning on fighting against whoever came near.

A scream brought me back and I stared in horror as a Pa'li dropped a few feet in front of me gun wounds to its head and chest. I raced forward faster, knowing that I had to make it there before anything happened, to ensure that Jake could win this war.

Finally, in what seemed eternity I reached the little house type building we stayed in, examining the whole thing to make sure there was no damage. But like I said before, luck was _not_ on my side. I saw that there was broken windows and a few descent sized dents on the outside.

I heard yells and crashing behind me and I turned looking straight at Colonel Quaritch who was standing in the robot. I gasped, holding the gun in my arms with much more force then needed.

He, of course, saw me and smirked, "Well, I knew you where always a rookie at science. But I never expected you to actually disobey direct orders." He cackled, raising the armored robotic hand towards me.

I glowered at him, hissing on instinct, "This is wrong! Even you should know it!" I raised my gun and released a torrent of bullets at him, only managing to crack the glass that gave him the cover he needed. I heard a click and looked down at the gun in panic, I was out of ammo. Once again I heard that sickening laugh before something metallic and hard connected with my chest, sending me backwards into the tree.

"Analine!" I heard a shout and looked up, seeing blurry golden eyes in front of me. "Can you hear me?" The voice asked again and I recognized it as Jake's.

I groaned, "Shut up." Was all I managed to mumble before Jake's attention went onto Colonel's. I watched as Jake went after the Colonel, right after the Colonel pushed Neytiri away the same way he did with me.

The rest seemed a blur as something trickled down my arm and forehead. Then soon enough everything was quite apart from a gurgling sound of some-one dying then a crash of metal. I opened my eyes glancing up to where Jake was standing, Neytiri by his side, smiling. I smiled, forgetting the light sting in my forearm as I pushed my self onto my feet and walked towards the two.

"Okay, you two lovebirds. Enough smooching and time to help the disabled here." I joked, beaming at the two and Norm who appeared out of the tree line, followed by several Omaticaya.

"Jake! Neytiri! Analine! Good to see you!" He hollered towards us.

I waved at him, "Good to see you too!" I replied, walking towards him and giving him a one handed hug which I had to bend down to do, since he was in his human form. Looking him over for any injuries, but nothing apart from scratched looked life threatening.

Jake and Neytiri came up to my side, starting a nice little conversation between us. I looked over at the Na'vi standing with each other chatting, they all looked tired but glad that the fight was won. I smiled as one looked my way, before turning and looking back at the three who where conversing.

"Maybe we should get back inside and get fixed up?" I questioned, motioning towards the little place we had our bodies laying. Jake nodded in agreement followed by Norm and Neytiri.

I woke up to feeling something or should I saw some-one tapping my arm. I turned my head and opened my mouth to ask what they wanted before a smile broke on my face.

"Hey, Norm." I greeted, pushing myself into a sitting position. Norm moved back a bit and I stood up, shaking on my feet a bit. I looked around, wondering where we were.

"We went back to RDA. Kicked out all the bad guys and then we went and started to fix your Avatar. You took some nice scratches there." Norm answered, his smiling face hovering in front of my vision.

I groaned and pushed him away, "I feel like crap." I mumbled walking towards the coffee machine near the wall. Placing a cup down I watched as the steaming black liquid filled it, breathing in the scent of the coffee. I looked over at Norm who was sitting there drinking his own drink. "Where's Jake?"

Norm looked up, "He's with the Omaticaya clan, he said something about helping them get used to there new hometree."

I looked down in disgust when I remembered what Colonel Quaritch had ordered to be done, "It really happened. Even when he's dead I hate his guts." I spat, taking my drink and gulping down the hot liquid.

I heard Norm chuckling and I looked up at him in question. He finally looked up and told me, "Jake turned into one of them. He asked if we wanted to do it to. I said I will but what about you."

I stared at him in wonder, shock and surprise. My head trying to process the short yet to the point speech he gave. Finally, "So, your saying that Jake is a Na'vi full time. You are going to be one, but what the hell am I going to do here by myself. I mean I want to be one of them, but from what Jake told us, that's like one hell of a cliff we have to climb." I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "You do realize that you have to learn how to fly a Ikran."

He smiled and nodded his head, "I already thought this all over while you where down. All is left is for you to make the decision."

I sat down with a thump resting my head on the back of the seat before closing my eyes. I always did want to learn more about Pandora and the Na'vi but I never did really consider becoming one permanently. More so, living with them.

I sat there for who knows how long, thinking over to myself the possibilities of this actually working and both of my forms dying. I dismissed that thought immediately, there was no way I was going down without a fight. No matter what. Well, maybe if it was a-

I didn't finish that thought as I was brought back to the land of the living by Norm. "Jake and Neytiri are coming over soon."

I nodded in understanding, "What would happen to us if we actually do agree to this?"

Norm's eyes brightened, "Does this mean your going to do this?" I shrugged and awaited the answer, "We go to the Tree of Soul's and there the Omaticaya do all the chanting stuff they do and we just wait until it actually happens. I don't know the details but Jake told me as much as he could on it."

I nodded my head, "When will this happen?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I just about choked on my coffee, "Tomorrow!"

Norm nodded, "Are you going to do it?"

I looked down at my coffee cup before looking up at him and smiling, "I guess! Why else would I be asking you these questions." I put down my cup and stood, motioning for Norm to lead the way. Which he did without second though. "What's going to happen to the rest of the people who stayed?"

Norm shrugged, "They where allowed to stay, just as long as they don't start another war. They can go back to Earth whenever they want."

I nodded and began to follow him into the room that contained the air masks we need to operate on. Slipping mine on I waited until the door opened and we walked into the sun light area, looking for the two Na'vi we where about to see. Soon enough Jake and Neytiri walked through the broken gates and towards us, Jake smiling while Neytiri had the small uplift in her lip.

"Jake!" Norm shouted across from where we stood. I smiled and waved along with him, walking towards the two.

"Norm, Analine! Good to see you two alive and kicking." Jake laughed as he patted Norm on the shoulder and me on the back.

I raised my eye brow and waited for the conversation about this whole transformation thing to start, which it did after a few minutes. "Are you guys alright with this transforming thing? Because you can't go back on it." Jake said.

Norm nodded and I followed suit. I listened in on the rest of the conversation before Jake and Norm disappeared, leaving me and Neytiri standing there. I smiled and looked up at her, "How have you been, Neytiri?" I asked.

She looked down at me, "Fine. Are you excited about this?"

I shrugged, "Part of me wants to stay this way while the other want to be one of you. So far the Na'vi side is winning." I laughed a bit at myself. Neytiri just smiled before turing her attention back to the two boys that where walking towards us with smiles on there faces. "I have a bad feeling about this." I mumbled just so only Neytiri heard. My answer was a quite laugh.

Soon enough the two boys where beside us Jake was the first to speak up, "So you ready to Change?"

I shook my head, "Lets just hurry this up before I change my mind."

**Authors note: Well, I think this is going good, I mean second chapter and I'm not dropping below 2,000 thousand words. But apart from that I hope you are enjoying this all, chapters come quicker if I know what you think. So review. **

**Anyway, I kind of think this story is going a bit to fast and all but i'll try and fix up the story line a bit to make it more better. If you see anything that looks wrong please tell me, I hate reading this over again after I post it to see it full of mistakes, rather embarrassing if you ask me. **

**Anyway, hope you like it and I'll have the next chapter up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Life like no other **

Chapter 3

If I were to explain the looks and reactions I had gotten from the Omaticaya, it would have been easy and simple. Some where still weary of Norm and I, while others didn't show any emotion at all, just greeting Neytiri and Jake. Norm stood by my side as we where lead towards the Tree of Soul's, were I saw two blue figures I could only determine were ours.

"Are you ready for this?" Norm asked silently.

I nodded, "I think. Just think about it, this is our last minute of being human."

Norm's eyes widened, "Your right! Oh, God. There's so much stuff I still wanted to try too!" He looked around the place, his eyes searching for something.

Staring at him with wonder and question I asked, "Why don't you tell me? It'll help keep my mind from wondering to all the things that could go wrong." To say I was paranoid would be an understatement. I was just expecting some Na'vi to just jump us and kill us on the spot right now.

Norm nodded his smile returned, "I really wanted to learn how to sing Opera. As far fetch as it sounds, I always had a need to just learn about the way they manage to hold the notes for so long. Then I also wanted to learn how to go scuba diving..."

I listened for the next few minutes as Norm talked about the odd things he wanted to do before a certain one caught my attention. I froze and smiled, "You wanted to tame a Thanator! Now thats just crazy! Even in itself!"

Norm blushed and shook his head, "It's not impossible. Just improbable." He defended, before looking towards Jake who called his name.

I looked up as well seeing Neytiri motioning me towards the Tree of Soul's. I took in a deep breath looking over at Norm, "Well, this is our last minute of being human. There is just two things I really wanted to do." Norm stopped and looked over at me.

I smiled and brought my hand up, swinging it down at hitting him upside the head. "That was for being an idiot!" I spat, laughing at his expression, "Now the second thing," I smiled when I saw him wince and patted him on the arm.

"Its not for you." I called Jake, who beamed and walked towards me with his over confident smile, Neytiri behind him. I motioned for him to bend down, which he did. Like I did with Norm I brought my hand up and swung down, hitting him upside the head.

Neytiri gasped and stepped forward, while the other Na'vi gasped in turn. I grinned, "That was for being the idiot that you are and not freaking recognizing you where head over heels for Neytiri! Also for not telling me this sooner." I finished, smiling when Jake stood up with a smile and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I heard a quite laugh and I glanced at Neytiri who had a smile on her face, I winked, "His weak spot is right here." I pointed to the back of his head. "Good for knocking sense into his empty skull once in a while."

She nodded and Jake just pulled back with a semi-serious face on, "Now that is plain rude."

I nodded, "I totally agree. Now enough stupidness from us all, I want my last continuos minute to be used without you saying anything stupid."

Jake just beamed and motioned us towards the Tree. I followed Norm laying down beside my Avatar as he did his, gasping in surprise when I felt the roots wrap themselves around me. Almost choking me in the process, I glanced up when I heard chanting start.

I saw Mo'at, as Neytiri had told me before. Leading the chants dancing around us, her eyes watching us, often catching my gaze. I let my breathes even and I closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me in. For the next few minutes I listened as the chanting continued and soon enough the sounds began to blur as I was lured to sleep.

_-----_

I laid there, for a long time. Watching as the light beamed in and out of the little moving spots in the clouds. Soon enough I realized that they weren't moving clouds but living beings. I looked up, my eyes widening when I saw several native animals up there, along with some Na'vi and then some humans I known.

Grace Augustine and Trudy Chacon of the few.

I called up to them, beaming and waving the two down from my position. They came over but not with the same happy, relieved expression I had, no, theirs where somber and peaceful.

"Its good to see you guys!" I greeted, moving into hug them, but finding myself moving through them. I stared in surprise as both of them seemed unfazed by this.

Finally Grace spoke her voice also calm, "It's good to see you too. We don't have much time, but all we want to say is that you live happily, give Jake and Neytiri our regards."

I felt a weight on my shoulder and I tried to stop it as I glanced at the two, "Where are we?"

The weight increased and Trudy answered, finally smiling, "This is actually Eywa's paradise. Well, on the way to it. You better go now," I didn't want to leave this two though and I struggled against the weight.

"But what about you two! I can't leave you!" I replied, trying to keep my footing under the extreme and uncomfortable weight. The two shook their heads and just waved me as I was finally dragged under and into a whole new perspective of life.

_------_

I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the new sensation of light that flooded them. I closed them once again, raising my hand to wipe away my sleepiness and apparent tiredness from them as I sat up, bringing up with me the few roots that where still wrapped around me.

"Analine! Your awake!" Jake called and sat down beside me, smiling. I smiled in return and glanced over at Norm who still seemed to be struggling with the roots around him. I looked around, finding the Omaticaya clan watching us.

I didn't hesitate as I stood up, wobbling a bit as I got use to the new body I would be living in for a long time. I glanced down at my other body, the body I had grown up in the last twenty-three years of my life. It lay motionless there, no sign of life in it. I walked over to it, only taking my three steps and crouched down, running my five-fingered blue hand along my old human face, across my hair and then I stopped, leaving a small prayer to Eywa and God to look after me. For now I was a Na'vi and my new life was about to begin.

I winced when I heard the yelp of some-one behind me then a crash of flesh hitting wood. I turned and looked over at Norm who was trying to get himself up. Apparently Norm was still trying to get use to his new life. I shook my head and looked around once again. Everything had gone back to what it was before.

The Na'vi had very slowly dispersed, getting back to what-ever they were doing before, though some stayed behind.

"Analine! Come over here and meet some Na'vi." Jake called me over.

I had to wince as his voice finally reached my ears and they swiveled towards his direction, once again without my knowledge. I turned and walked towards him, Norm was already there. So was Neytiri. I also saw Mo'at though we had not met properly along with some other Na'vi I had never seen.

I stopped and stood beside Norm who was looking anywhere but the three new Na'vi in front of us.

Jake finally spoke, "Analine, Norm I want you to meet the three of our best hunters and warriors. This is Tsu'tey, he helped defeat the humans." Jake motioned towards the first new Na'vi. Though he did look like the best, he looked an awful lot too smug. I nodded towards him though he didn't seem to respond. Only a change in his eye but that was it.

"This is Rit'kan'r, he fought along side the warriors on the ground and a few times in the sky." This one was a little more kinder than Tsu'tey, he nodded towards both me and Norm before resuming his calm stance, then finally Jake motioned towards the last one, "And this is Swi'fa, she guided the Na'vi out of Hometree before it was destroyed. She saved a lot of lives." The female was much more acceptable than the males, she smiled towards us both and I couldn't resist but return the action.

I instantly knew I liked her. Like Neytiri she was beautiful in her own way, especially the way her skin glowed in the small specks of sun that where let through from where we were standing.

Jake went back to speaking, "Now that your a Na'vi, you will all go though the training and then tame your own Ikran," I tried not to laugh at the memory of Jake telling me how he did, "Once you do that, you will be a Omaticaya clan member formally. But for now just enjoy yourselves and look around."

He dismissed us and the two males disappeared along with Mo'at. Though Swi'fa stayed behind and walked towards me, "I see you, it's nice to meet another female that is a dreamwalker. I knew Grace before she passed, and I am intrigued with your kind."

I was taken aback at all this but returned the greeting non-the less, "I see you, Swi'fa. I'm glad to know that my kind intrigue you."

Swi'fa just smiled in return, "Come, I'll show you around. It'd be better if you knew your way around Hometree. Follow me,"

I didn't object and I just followed her, leaving the other three together. Swi'fa showed me around and I was more than surprised at the progress every-one seemed to make from the change of homes. Around the Tree they where several hammocks around the place, along with a camp fire in the middle of the Tree, as it twisted upwards into the higher levels. I could have said it looked similar to the old Hometree but then again it was nothing alike

I followed Swi'fa upwards, trying to not pay attention to the attention I was getting, though it was hard when small children where running in and out of your feet. After having almost tripped three times Swi'fa barked out something and the children scattered, disappearing below the branch we where walking on.

"Your hammock is located across here, beside mine. I'll show you when you grow tired and it is time to rest. As for your training, you will train with the other warriors who will gather and go up to the Nesting grounds in seventy-three moon cycles. For you that is about a month and a third. If you train hard enough you might be able to succeed in going along with the others. This is the Tsahik's room, you come here when you have troubles or questions. But apart from that you usually don't need to be here." She showed me the entry to the Tsahik. I nodded and followed her as we made our way higher.

"This is where the warriors call on their Ikran." She made a noise in the back of her throat and just as I was going to ask her a giant blue and white Ikran flew out of no-where and landed on the branch in front of us.

I gasped as she stepped closer and rubbed the nose of the Ikran, mumbling some words to it. I stepped back as she cast a glance over to me.

"This is my Ikran. Her name is Txep. That means fire, for she had the temper of a burning fire. Taming her was my greatest success." Her eyes seemed to glow as she remembered the day and I admired that, smiling at her with adoration at her skills.

"That's impressive," I told her, watching as she made a connection between her and the Ikran, blanking out momentarily. I watched as she then jumped on top the Ikran looking straight down at me from her position.

"There is nothing better than flying an Ikran, once you make a connection with yours. You will be accepted as a Na'vi and member of our clan." She said, then before I knew it dived off the edge, giving a call towards the Ikran.

I ran up to the edge, watching in fascination as she rode away.

_------_

The next morning came and I was awoken by a prodding on my arm. I waved my hand around, intending to shoo the person away but that didn't seem to work, as the hand came back and dragged me into a sitting position.

I opened my eyes and glared grumpily at the Na'vi that stood not a few feet away from me. It was obviously Tsu'tey. "What do you want?" I asked, stepping over and onto the firm branch.

He didn't answer though he did stare a me for a good few seconds, "Your training begins in two hours and Jakesulley told me to come and train you with the bow and arrows. I want you ready by then, with a pair of arrows and a bow." He then turned tail and walked away, leaving my sleep-deprived brain to process what he said.

Which it did soon and I muttered some things under my breathe making my way down and towards the little camp fire. I looked around unsure of where to go, that was until I heard my name being called and I glanced towards the area, finding Norm, Jake, Neytiri and Swi'fa sitting there.

I smiled and made my way towards them, hoping that the squishy thing I didn't step onto was a tail. Soon enough I reached them and sat down, taking the piece of fruit and meat that was offered to me.

"I see you," I greeted taking a bite of my meat.

Norm and Jake greeted me back, while Neytiri took her time to finish chewing her food before greeting me. Swi'fa just nodded and went back to talking with another Na'vi.

"How have you been so far, Analine?" Jake asked.

I shrugged, "Sleep-deprived and rudely awoken. Though I'm not sure what I'm going to be like after training with I'm-so-up-myself. Oh, do you know where I could get some arrows and bows?"

Neytiri looked my way, "I can show you who makes them, but you have to see which one could fit you. When do you need it by?"

"Probably in an hour or so, that's what Tsu'tey said though." I answered, biting into the fruit. The juices squirted into my mouth and around it, making my lean forward, trying not to get any on myself. "Juicy," I mumbled, taking the last few bites of the fruit before wiping my hands over the shorts I still wore. This seemed to catch Swi'fa's attention as she turned to me.

"You need to get some new clothes. Come with me and I will get you some clothes and your weapons. I know from experience that he isn't patient." She offered, standing up and motioning for me to do the same.

I nodded and looked over the other three, "Bye guys. I see you." I followed Swi'fa once again up the curled branches and towards another part of the tree I hadn't been in before.

"Wait here," She told me, as she entered a small room with the vines growing over the entry. I heard shifting inside and then I was called in. Entering Swi'fa shoved something towards me, "Take what-ever your wearing off and put these on. Hurry up,"

I pulled my shorts and singlet off, making sure to turn away as I attempted to pull on the piece of cloth that was suppose to cover my chest. I turned my head in Swi'fa's direction, "I can't put this on." I told her, holding the two ends together at the back, the ends didn't reach.

Swi'fa clicked her tongue and walked towards a chest looking compartment and pulled out another cloth this time pulling it around my chest and pulling it until she could tie it. I gasped as the pressure increased, then the lion-cloth was snatched out of my hands, then tied around my waist, where it was held by two strings.

Swi'fa pulled back and grabbed my arm, "All done, now lets get your weapons before Tsu'tey comes looking for you."

I stumbled after her, jogging to keep up with her pace as she walked up and towards another room, though this one was not covered by vines and there was seen that it was used.

"Jakisc, will give you your weapon, just enter." Swi'fa told me and motioned for me to go in but she didn't follow.

I walked in, looking around for any sign of another Na'vi, there was a noise behind me and I looked around, seeing a Na'vi sitting near some tools. Sharpening a dagger, "What can I do for you?"

He asked, his voice clear as day and I had to wonder if he was a Avatar but his four fingered hand spoke otherwise. "I came to acquire some bows and arrows."

He looked up from his work and motioned for me to follow him as he stood up and walked towards the back of the room, pulling out two different bows. Giving one to me while he held the other. "Try and pull the sting back as far as you can."

I held up the bow and pulled the string all the way back, a little to far back if you ask me. He clicked his tongue and gave me the other, which I only managed to pull back a quarter of the way. He nodded, "Take that one, there are some arrows beside you. Take twelve and if you need anything else, return and ask."

I thanked him and walked out, carrying my new pouch of arrows and bow, I didn't see Swi'fa anywhere so I made my way down. Hoping to find Tsu'tey some-where.

Though I didn't need to look far as he was already there waiting for me to arrive. "Come, lets get going." He said simply and turned, walking towards the forest edge, me after him.

This was going to be a _long_ training session.

**Authors note: I think this chapter was a bit slower then the rest, maybe it was because the actions is lacking. I'll hope to make it up to you the next chapter. Forgive my unknowledgeable mind on anything I got wrong about the Na'vi and please don't be afraid to tell me. That would be very helpful for you and me. **

**Thanks for reading and review, I need to know if I have readers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Life like no other **

Chapter 4

Once we reached the training grounds I was exhausted, it was either carrying my bows or from the never ending walk through the forest. Tsu'tey didn't seem to be bothered at all by my complaints as he simply grabbed his own bow and loaded it, keeping his concentration on the target as he released, letting the arrow fly through the air and hit the target dead on. He turned his attention back to me, motioning for me to step forward.

"Take your bow and load it. Take aim and concentrate on the target." He answered guiding me closer towards the target before stepping back himself.

I stood side on, holding my bow with one hand while the other held the arrow that was loaded. All that was left was for me to pull the string back and hit the target. But this was me were talking about, so like always I had to miss the target.

Releasing the bow, I recoiled when the string struck against my skin. I hissed dropping my bow, not watching where the arrow flew. I grabbed my elbow, rubbing as it burned. I couldn't tell if there was a bruise but it sure felt like crap.

"Try and keep your elbow bent just a bit when you shoot. Pick up your bow and try again." There was no pity in his voice and I scowled picking up my bow again.

I loaded it again and waited until I was sure my elbow was away before releasing, watching as the arrow whizzed passed the target and hit itself the tree. I looked over at Tsu'tey in question but he just nodded and I loaded another arrow.

I wasn't sure how long we were shooting arrows but my arm was sore and I was sure my vision had turned cross eyed at staring at the same spot for ages. I blinked several times, trying to clear my slightly blurred vision, rubbing my eyes to try and clear it.

A hand came down to my shoulder and pulled the bow away from my hands, "Stop. Rest. It is enough for today." Tsu'tey said, taking the weapons and walking back to Hometree. I followed without objection, impatient on finally getting to my hammock and resting.

Once we reached HomeTree, I skipped dinner and climbed up to my hammock, umping in and immediately my eyes shut and I was asleep.

Something shook my shoulder roughly, then a laugh filled the air as I tried to smack it away. I opened one eye, gazing at the smiling form of Jake, before groaning and rolling over. Groaning again one my biceps gave a dull ache.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Tsu'tey wants you down near the river for riding. Direhorse." Jake said, tugging at my braid then leaving me alone.

I rolled over and groaned again in protest of the sun blinding my eyes, also managed to groan out a curse or two at Tsu'tey for being an early bird. Rubbing my eyes I stood up on shaky legs and jumped off my hammock and onto the large and sturdy branch, walking down the spiral roots towards the ground level.

Tsu'tey was no where in site when I reached the bottom and I was left assuming that he would return. With that in mind I left towards the fire and accepted the meat and bowl of fruit that was offered. Minutes passed and I sat there, looking around the group surrounding me. I heard the shrieks of the Ikran above us and I glanced up, smiling when I saw many different shades of blue and green, some even holding little spots of yellow.

A shadow fell over my form and I glanced behind me nervously, laughing lightly when I saw Tsu'tey standing there, hands on his hips.

"Hi?" I said meekly. My smile matching exactly what cautiousness I was feeling in a situation as this.

He didn't smile or even blink an eye, just stared at me coolly in response. I could feel the annoyance and anger rolling off him in huge waves, engulfing me like the ocean on a bad day. Trust me, there where a lot of those back on earth when it wasn't infested in junk and anything else that just seemed to take over it.

"Uh, how's it going, Tsu'tey?" I tried to get something out of him. I wouldn't admit it, but his stillness and lack of reaction kind of scared me.

"Your late." Was his simple statement, which caused me to wince and jump up into a standing position, looking up at him. He was a few inches taller than me.

I hesitantly nodded my head and grinned awkwardly, "Yeah, I didn't see you around so I thought you were caught up in something with some-one else..."

He glowered, finally frowning. "What else am I meant to do. I have to train you and that's my top priority if I want to keep my honor."

Now it was my turn to glower, "Fine! Let's go." Stupid, anti-fun Tsu'tey! Always had to think about himself first then others.

He turned and waved an arm for me to follow him. I jogged up until I was a few feet behind him. I looked down at the ground as I followed behind him, watching the dirt and moss flatten before puffing out under out footsteps. Something that swished caught my attention and I quickly snapped my gaze towards it. Watching in wonder as the tip of Tsu'tey's tail sway as he walked.

I looked back at mine and grinned like crazy, attempting to swish it around, which it did. I looked back at Tsu'tey's and noticed the little braid on the end. Hehehe, I giggled to myself, trying to hold back the urge to grab it. But I restrained myself to late because when I looked again, his tail was in my hands and he was glaring down at me.

"Oops?" I offered, giggling to myself before letting go and resuming my walk after a final glare from Tsu'tey.

We walked along in silence, and I played with my tail. It doesn't matter how odd it was, it was fun watching it swing from side to side and up and down. Oh, god is that what I think it is...?

I stopped walking and bent down. Little gold eyes looked back up at me and the thing squealed, before latching itself around my leg.

I squealed and jumped back, falling backwards until I was firmly on the ground and staring oddly down at the thing latched onto me. Tsu'tey though was no-where in sight. I reached down and pat the thing on the head, and it purred and rubbed against my hand. I giggled and pried it off my leg, holding it between my large hands.

It was a small lemur baby thing, I didn't know the name but it was adorable. Its eyes blinked up at me while the fours arms just clutched my arms. It made an adorable sound and I couldn't resist the aww that slipped past my lips. It was just so _cute!_

Nex thing I knew, it bit me! On my finger!

I yelped and threw it, literally threw it upwards and watched as it caught a branch and look at me in a way that read, '_hah! Take that loser!' _I growled and was about to climb after it when I heard some-one clear there throat.

I looked back and grinned at seeing Tsu'tey standing there, arms crossed and an amused look on his face. He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Amateurs," under his breathe, then followed by some few choice words in Na'vi.

I gapped after him, quickly shaking my head and following in behind him. This was a start to a great relationship...

Not!

AN: I know this took forever, but I've been suffering major writers block and have been literally killing myself because of my unresponsive mind. And I'm sorry for the horrible ending. It just didn't seem right adding more to this already horrible chapter. So I saved it for the next, which will hopefully be out sooner than later.

Caio!


	5. Chapter 5

**Life like no other **

Chapter 5

My finger was still soar when we reached the river. I glared at Tsu'tey, who looked awfully tempted to laugh at my misfortune. When I had told him of the situation, he chuckled and exclaimed that I was the first in the whole tribe to ever be bitten by the lemur thing!

Argh! The nerve of men! All the same, no matter the specie.

I looked around, having snapped out of my thoughts and noticed three direhorses standing off in the distance, eating...or more like licking there food. Tsu'tey walked over to me, direhorse not far behind him.

He turned to me and stopped the beast, patting its neck soothingly as I gazed at it in wonder. I knew that as a Na'vi I was incredibly tall. But this creature was even bigger than me and I panicked, wondering how stupid I would look trying to get onto it.

"This is a Pa'li. He is called U'tam." He picked up one of the antenna things of U'tam and motioned for me to get on.

I looked on at him with a panicked expression but he just stood there. I sighed and placed my hands on the Pa'li's back, jumping up slightly and _just_ managing to swing my leg up and over. I let out a triumphant sound and looked down at Tsu'tey, who didn't seem fazed at all by my achievement. He let go of the antenna and I took hold of it, examining it. I noticed the small tentacles like things on the end, just like my braid and I took my braid, moving it until it connected and tied itself to the Pa'li's.

I gasped and Tsu'tey placed a hand on the Pa'li, calming it as it shuffled nervously. I breathed in and looked down, feeling the beasts very heartbeat in my mind and body.

I couldn't really describe the feeling, but it resembled a little shock, a buzz and then a type of presence in my being, like a pleasant yet odd soul combining with mine. I came too when Tsu'tey started speaking.

"Pa'li are generally calm beasts and will only harm another when threatened or scared. I want you to feel U'tam, listen to his breathing; make it your own, listen and feel his heartbeat; share yours with him, feel his legs and muscles; pretend they are yours." He stopped and stepped back from me. "Command him to run. Say it out loud first and then when you are ready you can command him from the bond."

I breathed in and pat the creature soothingly as it shuffled. "Walk." I said, hoping that I was right. I felt the creature jerk into movement and I beamed as it slowly walked around the area, it was just like riding a horse. Not that I ever had before. Tsu'tey nodded his head.

"Run now." He simply said, his voice holding a tone that made me feel as though I should be scared.

"Run." I said. U'tam did. But I wasn't expecting it. I yelled as I was flung off U'tam's back and into the river we were walking beside. I gasped as I came up and was met with laughter. Tsu'tey's laughter, precisely.

I growled and hopped out of the water, wringing my loincloth that clung to my legs. This made him laugh more and he literally bent over holding his stomach. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for him to stop laughing at me. I felt something nudge my arm and noticed U'tam's head there.

I pat his head, but he nudged my hand away and carefully sniffed my ear and hair, as if in apology to what he did. I laughed at the ticklish feeling and the reaction of my ear. I scratched him behind his ear and he groaned, snorting as he pressed closer into my hand. Tsu'tey had now stopped laughing, but I didn't notice, and came up to my side. "Come, try it again."

I jumped and turned to him with a surprised expression, but he chuckled lightly, "You look like a drowned feline."

I was shocked that he new those words but I glared at him when the words sunk in, sticking my tongue out as I jumped back onto U'tam and attached my braid to his. This time I didn't make the same mistake twice, "Start off with a canter and then run." I said, holding onto the two antenna's for support.

U'tam listened to my instructions and cantered along the path, eventually moving into a run around the area. I smiled triumphantly at Tsu'tey who smirked lightly back. Hey, at least it was something. I lead U'tam around the area, making sure to cover most of the area. At times I even got to command him to do things in my head and he did!

I felt so achieved by this and grinned some more. Eventually Tsu'tey called my back, telling my that we had best head back to the Kelutrel, another term I learnt for Hometree. I pat U'tam goodbye, leaving him with another Na'vi man who had appeared from some-where.

Tsu'tey lead the way, quite as usual but not as quite as before. I was still giddy at my successful lesson and walked with a hop in my step, though I stopped every time Tsu'tey turned to look back at me with a raised brow. We reached Kelutrel and just as I was about to leave, Tsu'tey called me back. "Be up at dawn tomorrow, we will go work on your bow skills." I nodded and walked away, searching for a familiar face among the throng of Na'vi's here.

A hard task I have to tell you. The Na'vi were curious beings and every chance they got, they either pocked me or touched me. I started getting anxious when I couldn't find Jake or Norm, and left the crowd to go up to my little hammock, and away from the prying hands. I kept on climbing, not wanting to go to my hammock just yet. I panted slightly as I reached the highest sturdiest branch I could find and crawled to the edge, holding on and gasping as the branch slightly bent from my weight, deciding not to go any further.

I straddled the branch, grabbing the branch beside me to keep my balance. I gazed across the sky, awed by the site from the tall tree. The forest around Kelutrel kept on going further into the distance, though little clearings revealed animals and creatures of this world, grazing or relaxing. I looked up, as a shadow was cast over me. My eyes widened as I saw the giant form of a Ikran.

I examined the fierce creature from my place, smiling at the magnificent form of it. It was a dark blue, with light blue and green spots covering its belly and tinting its wing from the dark blue streak on the edges. Just as I was watching it turn away, more shadows covered the sky and a whole swarm of these creatures flew past, roaring and looking genuinely happy where they were now.

I sighed and made my way down the branch, feet slipping more times than I liked on the branches. Finally I reached a fairly stable branch and walked along, going down until I reached my hammock. Smirking when I saw Norm in his, I jumped and landed beside him, scaring him enough to jump up a bit. I chuckled, and lay down, hands coming to rest behind my head.

"How was your day today?" I asked Norm, turning my head to face his as he did the same.

He shrugged, "I went to train with the bow and arrow today. Rit'kan'r is one hell of a perfectionist." He grinned cheekily, a hidden meaning behind his words.

My brow rose and I grinned back, "I heard about your little go with the Direhorse."

He grunted and rolled his eyes, "Hey, its hard to ride one." His eyes turned to me and he smirked, "Not that you weren't any better. You feel into a river!"

I gasped, "How did you find out about that!" I demanded, sitting up and glaring down at him. Though a smile almost broke out on my face as his eyes lit up with laughter.

"Tsu'tey seemed fond of bragging about your failures as much as your achievements. He sees it as a game to make your a better warrior than me. I think its a bet between the guys around here."

I pouted at this then huffed angrily, "Well I see how it is." I then grinned evilly, incisors pointed dangerously as I narrowed my eyes at the sky, "I'll give him something to really brag about soon!" I exclaimed.

Norm laughed merrily, clearly enjoying the plan even though I didn't speak it. Finally we both calmed down and just laid in out hammocks, looking through the small gaps in the tree at the sky. I turned my head slightly to Norm and smiled softly, "Good night Norm. Don't let the bugs bite." I turned over and made myself comfortable, closing my eyes and finally letting the days work take its toll on me.

"Good night, Analine." He said softly. I felt his hand on my head and I sighed, snuggling down.

xxxxx

I woke up to birds, or was it those Ikran I saw the other day, squawking. Groaning I sat up and looked over to Norm's bed, he was still cuddled inside nicely, murmuring quietly under his breathe. I smiled slightly and reached over to shake his shoulder, waking him up efficiently. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" I called out, grinning widely before jumping up and swinging myself onto the branch and running down the slope, Jake not far behind.

I had a decent advantage seeing as I was faster but that didn't put me off from tormenting him. "Move your fat ass, Norm! My grandmother can run faster than that!"

He growled and I turned the corner smoothly, stopping and pushing myself against the tree, waiting for him to turn. He did, but not as smoothly. He lost control on the moss and slipped, crying out as he fell down so dramatically I thought the world had slowed down just for that moment.

He landed flat on his stomach, rolling over slightly while groaning and cursing under his breathe. I, in the mean time, was laughing my ass off, finding this source of entertainment more than enough to keep me laughing through-out the day. I only laughed more when Norm turned and glared up at me, grumbling some more and standing up. He looked around and grinned sheepishly as other Na'vi looked on at him with smiles of amusement.

He pushed me forward and away from the group making the way down to the grounds where we could pick up some food. I giggled now and then, causing Norm to grumble under his breathe each time. "It wasn't that funny," I heard him once. But that only fueled my amusement.

Finally my laughter managed to subside and I thanked the Na'vi who handed me a fruit as I passed them. I sat down against the tree and Norm sat beside me, biting into the fruit while shot juice onto his face. He frowned in frustration. "It always does that!" He complained, rubbing the sticky juice away with his hand.

I laughed again, taking a bite out of mine which didn't squirt juice. I gave Norm a pointed look at my achievement and he grumbled some more. I saw something coming towards us and smiled when I saw it was Swi'fa, having not seeing her in a day. "I see you, Swi'fa." She crouched down in front of us and smiled.

"I see you, Norm, Analine." She looked over her shoulder and then back at us. "Your lesson's begin soon. I think you best be going now before the warriors start getting restless."

I nodded in agreement and stood up. "Yes, Tsu'tey's not the one to annoy. Though its funny watching his reactions." I smiled secretly at this, remembering the incident the day before with his tail. Norm was about to ask me but I gave him yet another pointed look, "I'll tell you later. No time now!" I waved to them as I half walked half ran to the spot Tsu'tey was most likely to be. I spotted him, standing with two other warriors that I didn't know. He saw my and waved me over.

"I see you." He simply greeted, as did the other warriors.

I smiled sociably, "I see you, Tsu'tey." I turned to the others and looked at them, "I don't believe we've met."

One of them looked at me in confusion while the other just blinked and offered me a greeting. "I am Tupek. And this is Etec-ka." Before I could say anything in return, Tsu'tey turned and said good-bye to them, grabbing my arm and dragging me along with him.

I scowled at his rudeness and waved to the other two. Tupek grinned in turn while Etec-ka simply bowed his head slightly. I turned my attention back to Tsu'tey and scowled. "That was rude! I was talking to them!"

He rolled his eyes and let go of my arm, though not stopping his fast paced walk into the forest. "If you had continued walking, you would have being late to your lesson."

I glared into his back, "But you where there! How could I have been late!"

He didn't reply and I scowled some more, whipping my tail around at my annoyance. We walked in awkward silence further into the forest. At the early time in the morning I could hear more of the wildlife coming to life, as squawks and calls of other animals surrounded us. Something blue caught my attention again and I felt my eye twitch as I followed the movement of Tsu'tey's tail. I didn't understand why I was so suddenly interested in the thing.

Tsu'tey seemed to notice this again and called over his shoulder, "You have a tail, stare at it."

I growled under my breathe and glared at the back of his head, controlling the urge to take a swing at it. He stopped suddenly, almost making me crash into his back. I was about to ask what was going on when he raised his hand and motioned for me to be quite. I looked up at his face, which was pulled into a look of seriousness. His ears swiveled around, as if trying to locate where exactly whatever noise he heard was coming from.

I took a deep breathe when my own ears heard heavy breathing to the left, I looked over slightly and yelped as a Thanator leapt forward. Taking Tsu'tey's hand I raced forward. He ran beside me, hand gripping mine tighter as we closed in on a river bed.

Just as he was about to turn away I pulled him forward and jumped in. Diving under, making sure that Tsu'tey was beside me. His cheeks were slightly puffed out but apart from that, he looked alright. I glanced up, catching site of the pacing Thanator on the river bed. I pulled his hand again and swum down the river, making sure every now and again that Tsu'tey was behind me.

I started feeling my lungs burn and I looked up, seeing nothing resembling the beast and surfaced, gasping in breathe desperately. Tsu'tey surfaced beside me, gasping also but glaring at me as well. I didn't pay attention to this, but looked around for the creature. There wasn't any sign of it and I sighed in relief.

"What were you thinking?" I heard Tsu'tey hiss.

I looked at him and stared blankly.

**AN: I know this took a while, but my muse for writing has some what kept me from finishing this chapter. But now I managed and I won't even try apologizing for the poor effort I took in creating this and uploading it. I hope you can all forgive me for the way long break. **

**I hope to hear from you! **


End file.
